Broken Hyorinmaru
by ShimmerT
Summary: Shiro has been warned, and ignores the warnings. He ends up getting hurt and Byakuya saves. They both end up in the human world so Shiro can heal. Will Byakuya gain feelings for the younger captain? YAOI! ByakuyaXToushiro HIATUS


**Me: HI!!!!! Ok, this is weird for anyone!! A ByakuyaXToushiro fanfic!!! YES!!! A pairing that not many people have ever thought of!!! YAY!!!**

**Shiro: Seriously? Byakuya? **

**Me: YEP!!!! **

**Shiro: *shakes head* First Lavi and now this… Lavi's not going to find out, is he?**

**Me: No, but only if you are nice to me and do what the script says!!**

**Shiro: Awe man! I HATE YOU!!!**

**Me: *shakes finger* Nu-uh! Lavi might find out!!**

**Shiro: Fine… **

**Me: YAYZ!!! I do not own Bleach. It is owned by Tite Kubo!**

**WARNING: A really bad lemon scene, weirdness, and OMG! RAPE!!!**

**Chapter 1: Warnings**

**Shiro's POV**

I remember the warning clearly. How could I not? That man had told me himself. Kuchki even said it. "Never get yourself stuck with Ichimaru alone." Now I've heard that same warning millions of times. I may look like a kid, but I'm not. My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th squad of the 13 Gotei Protection Squads. I am the only soul reaper who became a captain at a young age. I'm considered a child prodigy. So why treat me like a kid? Matsumoto, my vice-captain, is _older_ than me, and she acts _younger_ than I look.

**Normal POV**

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the office door. "Sorry to bother you Captain Hitsugaya, sir, but Captain Ichimaru wants you to meet with him and Vice-Captain Kira." A voice said on the other side of the door.

'Ichimaru wants me to meet with him. But I wouldn't be alone with him as long as Kira is there...' Shiro thought. "Ok. Tell Ichimaru that I'll be there in a minute." He said.

As soon as Shiro got up, Rangiku entered the room.

"Hey captain, where you headed?" She asked.

"Over to Ichimaru's. He requested to see me." Shiro said.

"But sir! The warnings! You can't go there alone!" Rangiku said.

Shiro rolled his eyes. If only his subordinate would be more serious with work. "I'm not going to be alone with Ichimaru, so calm down. Kira will be there." He said.

"Well… ok. But, if you don't come back within an hour, I'm bringing Captain Kuchki and brining you back!" Rangiku said.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I won't be long." With that, Shiro headed out the door and to Division Three Headquarters.

Shiro knocked on the office door. "Come on in…" He heard the snake say. He walked in and looked around. There was no sign of Gin or Izuru anywhere. "Welcome, Toushiro." Gin said, slamming the door shut, and locking it.

Shiro growled angrily. He had walked into a trap! "What do you want Ichimaru?" He snarled. He didn't know why everyone had warned him. He didn't know what Gin was going to do to him.

Gin smiled. "Oh, nothing much. Just you.." He said viscously. He stepped forward towards Shiro, backing him up into the wall.

Shiro glared. "I'm leaving." He managed. He was one inch close from murdering Gin. He reached for Hyorinmaru and found that it was not on his back like it usually was. He had left it in his office. He silently cussed.

Gin leaned forward, so there was no room for Shiro to move. He could feel the hatred rising off of the younger captain in waves. He smirked and grabbed Shiro's chin roughly.

"Let go! Dam-" Shiro was got off roughly by a kiss. He glared, promising that Gin would gain a swift death for this. His lip was bit, and he gasped at the pain.

Taking the opportunity, Gin slid his tongue in, and ravished Shiro's mouth. Shiro punched Gin in the face, forcing Gin back a couple of feet. He swung another fist at Gin, but failed to land. Gin had grabbed his arm. Gin dug his nails into the arm and Shiro gasped. "You.. bastard!" He hissed.

Gin backed Shiro into a corner and used one of his hands to bind Shiro's hands to the wall, so that Shiro would have no control anymore. He used the other hand to quickly undress the pale boy.

"Stop it!" Shiro yelled, trying to kick Gin. Unfortunately, Gin used this opening to slide his knee in between Shiro's legs. Shiro tried flinching away, wishing he could melt into the wall. But life was unfair, and wouldn't let him.

Gin smirked as he threw Shiro's clothes into another part of the room. He quickly kissed Shiro before he could say anything else and then made his way down, and nibbled on a sensitive spot. Shiro held back the moan that was rising in his throat. Gin noticed this and bit the skin until it bled.

Shiro moaned at the sickening pleasure his body was receiving. Gin smirked again and continued his way down, and stopped to take in a pink nub, and started licking. Shiro held back his moan again, making Gin chomp down on the nipple while rubbing the other one. Shiro couldn't hold back anymore and moaned again.

"I-I'll… AH! Ki-kill you." Shiro said.

"I'd like to see you try. You have no power in this situation." Gin said, moving his free hand down to Shiro's hips.

"Don't you dare!" Shiro hissed.

Gin smiled and put his mouth back on Shiro's collar bone and bit his neck once more. While Shiro was distracted with that, he took hold of Shiro's cock and rubbed it at a sickeningly fast pace.

Shiro struggled to keep his moans quiet, but failed miserably. He tried to move his hands, and gasped when Gin dug his nails into them. "B-b-bast-tard." Shiro said.

Gin made a face, showing that he was enjoying making the young captain suffer. He picked Shiro up by the hands he had pinned to wall and threw him onto the floor.

"OW!" Shiro winced as he felt his shoulder bruise on contact.

Gin grabbed handcuffs and restrained Shiro's hands, and pinned him down. Feeling no struggle, because Shiro was in pain, he went down and placed his mouth around Shiro's cock, and quickly brought his hands down to Shiro's ass.

Shiro gritted his teeth, refusing to moan now. His eyes widened and his mouth opened to a reduced moan when Gin put a finger inside of him.

Gin stopped sucking, more intent on pumping his finger and adding another. Shiro was red in the face and breathing unevenly. "Looks like you're ready." Gin said, undressing himself.

"N-no." Shiro's voice cracked with the single word.

Gin smirked and placed his length beside Shiro's entrance, readied himself, and thrust.

"A-AH!" Shiro winced. It felt like his entire lower half had been set on fire.

Gin thrust in and out, not letting Shiro get used to the sensation, and did this at a frighteningly painful speed.

Shiro clawed at Gin, wanting him to stop. Gin smirked and smashed his lips onto Shiro's, and ravished his mouth again, while ripping apart his lower half.

Shiro felt a hot liquid trickle past Gin's length and recognized it as blood. Gin smiled triumphantly. He sped up, making Shiro hoarsely scream in pain.

Shiro's mind became hazy and dull. His mind had cut itself off from the pain. Had it been an hour yet? He was in need of some saving. He needed someone to stop him. He would keep on going until he was as broken and docile as a doll.

There was pounding on the door, and a string of curses from Gin as he pulled out, got dressed, dropped Shiro's clothes over him, so nobody could see his exposed skin, and ran out.

"CAPTAIN!" Shiro felt relieved for once to hear that obnoxious voice. "Captain Kuchki, please break down the door." There were a few clicks in the door.

At this point, Shiro attempted to get up and get his clothes back on. He managed, and had them half on, and then pain seared through him. He was back on the floor, curled up, trying to control the pain, when the door swung open.

Rangiku thanked Byakuya and then turned her head over to her captain, and her eyes opened wide in horror. "CAPTAIN!" She cried running over to Shiro.

"D-don't touch me Matsumoto." Came the strangled command.

Byakuya went over, and looked at Shiro. "Hitsugaya, you must let her touch you, she needs to help you." He said calmly.

Shiro shook slightly as Rangiku picked him up, inspecting him. She tried to touch the mark on his neck, but a pale hand shot up and stopped her. "Please, don't touch that." Shiro said. Rangiku looked at him worriedly, he wasn't showing his eyes. He was in pain and angry. "Captain Kuchki. Can you take care of him for a minute? I need to go talk to Captain Commander Yamamoto. He needs time off, needs to leave the Soul Society." She said simply.

Byakuya nodded and gingerly took Shiro away from Rangiku. Rangiku got up and left. Byakuya carefully opened up the uniform, to check if there was anything else bleeding. He saw the blood near Shiro's area.

Shiro moved his hand and closed the uniform again. He had not wanted Byakuya to see that.

Byakuya pulled Shiro's head, and cradled him carefully, making Shiro feel more comfortable. Somehow he managed to close his eyes and fall into a shallow, pain-filled sleep.

**Me: Well… Yeah… That's the first chapter…. Ano.. was that an ok lemon scene? I still don't have the best experience, and yeah…**

**Shiro: I hate you.**

**Me: Awe… you say that all the time!**

**Shiro: Well, I do. I thought you loved me! Why the hell did you let me get raped???**

**Me: Cause you need a reason to leave somewhere with Byakuya! After all… You two are the main pairing!**

**Shiro: *death glare***

**Me: *ignoring death glare* Well…. R&R peoples! And please do tell me how the lemon scene worked out for you!!!!**

**Shiro: Che' I hate you.**

**Me: You've already said that….**

**Shiro: Hmph *turns away* **

**Me: *sweat drop* Right…. Anyways…. All flames will be used to burn school and a guy from my math class that I like to call creeper!!! OH AND TO BURN GIN AND HIS CREEPY SMILE!!!! Come on Shiro, it's time to say bye!**

**Shiro: Fine…**

**Me & Shiro: BYEZZ!!!!**


End file.
